När alla vet
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Der 16jährige Sebastian hat nette Eltern und einen großen Freundeskreis, ist gut in der Schule, sieht gut aus und führt ein glückliches Leben - das denkt zumindest jeder. Im Geheimen brütet er schon seit geraumer Zeit darüber die Tatsache, dass er in seinen besten Freund, den gut aussehenden Ulf, verliebt ist. Eines Abends, nachdem er mit Ulf rumgeblödelt hat, versucht Sebastian Ulf auf den Mund zu küssen - nicht gerade zu dessen Freude. Sexuell abgewiesen wirft Sebastian in eine noch tiefere Depression bezüglich seiner Sexualität. Er lehnt es ab, mit seinen Eltern darüber zu sprechen und erst nach einem langen Gespräch mit einer Freundin, die ebenfalls in Ulf verliebt ist und ahnt, welches Problem Sebastian hat, öffnet er sich gegenüber seiner Familie und seinen Freunden - nur um herauszufinden, dass die alle kein Problem damit haben. Selbst das coming out gegenüber Ulf, von dem er annahm, dass es sehr unagenehm werden würde, läuft nicht so schlecht und bekommt sogar eine komische Wendung, als Ulf erzählt, dass er seinerseits vor einiger Zeit eine homosexuelle Erfahrung gemacht hat. Eigentlich hat sich nichts geändert, außer dass Sebastian nun nicht länger Zeit damit verschwenden muss, sein Geheimnis zu verstecken, sondern sich darauf konzentrienen kann, glücklich zu sein, Spaß mit seinen Freunden zu haben, und vielleicht irgendwann einen echten "Freund" zu finden. english Spoiler warning 16-year-old Sebastian has nice parents and a great circle of friends, is doing well in school, has good looks, and leads a happy life -- or at least that is what everyone thinks. Secretly, he has been brooding for some time over the fact that he is in love with his best friend, the rather hunky Ulf. One evening, after some playful frolicking around with Ulf, Sebastian plants a kiss on Ulf's lips, not exactly to the latter's delight. Being sexually rejected in this way throws Sebastian into an even deeper depression about his sexuality. He refuses to discuss these issues with his parents and only after a long talk with a female friend of his, who is also in love with Ulf and guesses correctly what Sebastian's problem could be, he opens up to his family and friends, only to find that it is not all that problematic to them. Even the coming out to Ulf, which he anticipated to be very painful, turns out to be not so bad and actually takes a comical turn when Ulf admits to having had a homosexual experience himself some time ago. In the end, basically nothing has changed, except that Sebastian no longer has to waste energy guarding his secret and can instead concentrate on being happy, having fun with his friends, and perhaps finding a real boyfriend someday. français 16 ans Sebastian ont de gentils parents et un grand cercle des amis, font bien à l'école, ont de bons regards, et mènent une vie heureuse -- ou est au moins ce ce que chacun pense. Secrètement, il avait couvé pendant un certain temps au-dessus du fait qu'il est dans l'amour avec son meilleur ami, Ulf plutôt hunky. On égalisant, après gambader espiègle autour avec Ulf, Sebastian plante un baiser sur les lèvres d'Ulf, pas exactement au dernier plaisir. Étant sexuellement rejeté de cette façon jette Sebastian dans une dépression encore plus profonde au sujet de sa sexualité. Il refuse de discuter ces questions avec ses parents et seulement après un long entretien avec un ami féminin à lui, qui est également dans l'amour avec Ulf et devine correctement ce qu'être le problème de Sebastian pourrait, il s'ouvrent à sa famille et amis, seulement pour constater qu'elle n'est pas toute cela problématique à eux. Même venir dehors à Ulf, qui il a prévu pour être très douloureux, s'avère être pas aussi le mauvais et prend réellement un tour comique quand Ulf admet à avoir eu une expérience homosexuelle lui-même il y a une certaine heure. En fin de compte, fondamentalement rien n'a changé, sauf que Sebastian plus doit l'énergie de rebut gardant son secret et ne peut à la place se concentrer sur être heureux, avoir l'amusement avec ses amis, et peut-être trouver un vrai ami un jour. Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:007.jpg Tommy-76 - 30.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **english article Kategorie:1995 Kategorie:Norwegen_-_Norway_-_Norvège Kategorie:Schweden_-_Sweden_-_Suède